Police
"]] The Police are one of Earth's two protection factions, the other one being the army. Many other planets have their own police forces similar to Earth, with the Galactic Patrolmen watching over the Northern Galaxy. Overview Police on Earth with Launch]] The police on Earth in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise are all very similar to their real life counterparts. Their main purpose seems to be protecting single cities and towns that do not require the work of the two military groups. Their weaponry and such is also more limited, such as only the use of smaller guns and occasionally Rocket Launchers etc. As far as their transportation goes, they use scooters, motorcycles and different kinds of police cars and hovercars. A notable member of the Motorcycle Police Squad is a policewoman modeled after and voiced by the Olympic gold-medalist Kaori Matsumoto in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods; the policewoman observes the battle against the God of Destruction Beerus from afar and wonders if Capsule Corporation is using fireworks without a permit again when she sees an explosion cause by one of Vegeta's attacks on the God of Destruction (presumably Vegeta's training may have caused certain explosive results in the past that the West City Police have come to attribute to fireworks similar to how Shenron and Porunga summoning were assumed to be weird experiments). Notably the veteran Z Fighter Krillin becomes a police officer after not wanting to be a fighter any longer because Goku has gotten much stronger than he did, even after fighting Beerus and became a Super Saiyan God. However even after becoming a police officer, Krillin still fights to protect the Earth and his family from threats such as when the revived Frieza invaded with the Frieza Force after his training. Due to his strength and abilities as a martial artist it is implied that Krillin is an excellent police officer and he is shown to take his job seriously to the point he is even willing to give Bulma a ticket for speeding in Dragon Ball Super despite the fact that she is an old friend of his whom Krillin himself has noted is even more terrifying than Frieza when angered. Ironically, in his youth Krillin along with Goku in advertently aided Launch in escaping from the police trying to arrest Good Launch for the crimes of Bad Launch, though they did not realize it at the time and were simply protecting the good natured Launch whom became a good friend of their's along with her bad personality. policeman with Goku]] They seem to have ranks that are all from the real world, such as sheriffs and chiefs. The police sometimes use wanted posters. The uniforms are near perfect replicas of the real life police, with the use of hats, helmets and blue uniforms, as well as the use of handcuffs to arrest the opposition and occasionally a microphone to give speeches. The police in the Dragon Ball franchise are rarely if ever shown using animals in their squads. In fact, some are anthropomorphic animals themselves. The police are seen many times in the series attempting to arrest and sometimes even kill the villains. However, they always failed in doing so (usually getting killed or injured in the effort). Galactic Police Police also exist on other planets, such as Imecka, and a Cosmic Police Organization even exists in the universe. However, they do not have enough power to oppose the Frieza Force and the Saiyans.Daizenshuu 4, 1995 In Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, upon his arrival on Planet Plant, Chilled decides to disguise himself and his soldiers as members of the Space Police in order to trick the indigenous population into revealing what happened to his two men, Toobi and Cabira, and bring whoever defeated them to him. Turles' second in command Amond was originally an atrocious criminal who rampaged throughout the entire galaxy before being arrested by the Galactic Police and imprisoned on planet Nutts.Akira Toriyama - The World "Anime Special", 1990 A Galactic Patrolman named Jaco is the main protagonist in the manga Jaco the Galactic Patrolman: he came to Earth in order to stop a dangerous invader, Goku. Jaco says that the Galaxy Patrol only has 38 members and they operate under the direct orders of the Galactic King, who is shown to be a Martian in a flashback that also shows a Namekian and a Tech-Tech alien in their ranks. It is very hard to become one, as currently, there is only a 5/9 (55%) chance to become one. Jaco also says he is the third shortest member of the Galactic Patrol, and he is 4'10".Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 The Galactic Patrol is also featured the other manga part of Akira Toriyama's "Galactic Patrol series": Sachi-chan Gū!! and Jiya.Interview with Akira Toriyama, Sachi-chan Gū!! & Jiya collected volume, April 4, 2014 Katopesla of Universe 3 is a policeman. Known Policemen Earth Police *Akai Tomato *Traffic Agent Lady *Walter *Kaori *KrillinDragon Ball Z: Revival of "F", 2015 *Master Roshi (Cross Epoch) *Sanji (Cross Epoch) ;East City Special Forces Unit *Tamagoro Katayude (chief) *Hondawara (commander) *Hijiki (vice-commander) *Asao *Mozuku ;Penguin Police Force *Gyaosu (chief) *Gala *Pagos *Polly Buckets *Drop-kun *Taro Soramame *Charmy Yamada Imeckian Police *Gale *Sheela Galactic Patrol *Galactic King Octo (leader) *Jaco *Jiya *Steth *A Namekian *A Tech-Tech alien *''35 other members'' Universe 3 Police * Katopesla Time Patrol ;Conton City Mushroom District Seed Unit *Moheloya (Unit Captain) *Saizer *Seino Video Game Appearances The West City Police Officer appears in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu. The two policemen from Brown Country are enemies in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen and Dragon Ball: Origins. The East City Police Chief and the policemen from Brown Country appear in the city located between Kami's Lookout and Paprika Wasteland in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku. Human and anthropomorphic dog policemen appear in the arcade game Dragon Ball Online. The Penguin Village Police Force appears in Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Galactic Patrolman Jaco appears as a playable character and in the Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC, Jaco mistakenly believes the Future Warrior is a member Galactic Police and that Toki Toki City is one of the Galactic Police's remote outposts. Jaco will often mention Galactic Police Headquarters and at the end of the Warrior's training tries to get the Warrior promoted to work with him at headquarters by filming a video of their abilities to show to the Galactic King, though his plan fails as he forgot to put a tape in his camera, and comes to the conclusion that they will have to work their way up the ranks on their own, still unaware they are a Time Patroller working under the Supreme Kai of Time. If the Future Warrior is Namekian, Jaco will mention knowing a Namekian member of the Galactic Police and assumes that the Warrior is a relative of that Namekian, due to his limited understanding on how Nameks reproduce. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Krillin's Police Helmet appears as a wearable accessory which can be purchased by the Future Warrior from the Accessory Shop in Conton City after completing the Resurrection ‘F’ portion of the main story. Also Jaco returns as a playable character who is playable from the start. Additionally Android 18 mentions Krillin's job as a police officer during 18 and Krillin's special Instructor Event at the Time Patroller Academy. Unhappy to learn he has been working as an instructor for free, 18 asks about his job as a police officer, though Krillin reveals he receiving paid vacation time and notes that he is considered a great officer, presumably due to his abilities make him very efficient at his job. While Conton City is not shown to have an official police force, groups of Time Patrollers are apparently assigned to keep the peace in troublesome areas such as the Seed Unit which was stationed to police the Mushroom District in the northeastern portion of Conton City as it had become home to the Nutz Gang a group of disillusioned Time Patrollers who had become petty criminals who claimed it as their territory engaging in extortion of other Time Patrollers. However with the exception of the Nutz Gang, crime in Conton City is relatively unheard of save for the occasional rookie Time Patroller caught flying off duty without a license which are only issued to Elite Time Patrollers. Tokitoki is also apparently exempt due to his divine status and the fact he can fly naturally as well as it being his main form of moving around beyond being carried. Additionally it is illegal to fire energy waves such as a Kamehameha or Galick Gun within Conton City limits and unnecessarily altering history is the most grave offense a Time Patroller can commit. However, the penalty for violating said laws and how they are enforced is unknown though Chronoa tends to be lenient if Time Patrollers break the rules unintentionally as she lets the Future Warrior off with a stern warning for flying without a license as their excitement caused them to forget the law and forgave Trunks: Xeno's defiantly going to Age 780 in his future timeline's past to save the Future Warrior and Future Gohan from Mira though she gave him a stern warning never to do it again though conceded to the Future Warrior and Elder Kai that she was partially at fault for failing to realize how painful the loss of Future Gohan was to him. However, despite Chronoa's apparent lax enforcement most Time Patrollers abide by the laws with three rookie Time Patrollers even note that they cannot fly off to fight the Frieza Force during Frieza's Siege despite the fact that the law only applies when off duty according to Chronoa in the recruitment video implying most Time Patrollers take the laws seriously though in the case of Frieza's Siege it may have been a convenient excuse not to fight. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, when facing one of his clones in the Super Warrior Arc, Krillin notes that people could easily mistake it for himself and worries that it could effect his reputation as a police officer, thus he resolves to eliminate the Krillin clones in order to protect his reputation and keep his job. Trivia *The policeman who works in a Central City prison''Dragon Ball'' episode 117, "The Ultimate Sacrifice" looks similar to the policeman from West City who also appears in the manga. Both are voiced by Koji Totani. One of the policemen who appear in Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! also resembles them. *Another policeman from Central City looks like Charmy Yamada. He appears in the Dragon Ball episode "Lost and Found". *It is implied that Krillin is a well respected officer due to his strength, abilities, and dedication to his job. He is also shown to be brave under fire which makes sense seeing as armed criminals cannot compare to some of Universe 7's greatest villains such as Frieza, the Ginyu Force, Cell, and Super Buu. *Though it has never been referred to as a police force per se, the Time Patrol acts as a temporal police force that serve under the Supreme Kai of Time Chronoa to enforce the laws of nature concerning time that govern the universe and prevent history from being altered by those who abuse time travel (save for those cases that are considered part of the official history such as Future Trunks and Cell, though Future Trunks serves the Supreme Kai of Time as an assistant as a form of atonement for his role in altering history). Thus the entire Time Patrol might be consider a form of law enforcement albeit a unique one. *The under galactic law, the Galactic Police can arrest people for the construction of Time Machines as well as those capable of manipulating time itself via techniques such as Time-Skip (though the Galactic King and Jaco decided to over look Hit's use of the technique given his power and reputation as Universe 6's Legendary Assassin which far exceed even the tyrant Frieza). However, in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it is revealed by Jaco's reaction to the Future Warrior's telling him that vehicles in the Time Machine Station are Time Machines (Jaco assumes that it was simply a poor attempt at a joke, as the penalty for creating one is to be exiled to another planet), that it is different law from the one made by the Supreme Kai of Time in the wake of Future Trunks' first successful use of his mother's Time Machine. This means that the Galactic Law against Time Machines is likely unrelated, to the Supreme Kai of Time's laws concerning time travel and Time Machines. **Additionally in Xenoverse 2, a Majin Time Patroller fears she and her fellow Patrollers might be arrested by Jaco if he finds out they are Time Patrollers, proving they are separate organizations that apparently enforce different laws governing time. However, Jaco is shown to be aware of the Time Patrol's mission while working as an Instructor in Xenoverse 2 and has no issue with the Warrior's occupation, presumably because he recognizes Chronoa's authority over time exceeds any galactic law. He is also likely mindful of the fact that the Supreme Kai of Time and most of the Time Patrol are far stronger than Galactic King and Galactic Patrol which are known weaker than Frieza before his first death. Gallery See also *Brown Country Police Officer One (Collectibles) *Brown Country Police Officer Two (Collectibles) References ca:Policia es:Policía Category:Factions Category:Gun Users Category:Police